


two guys chilling in a shed no feet apart because they are gay

by dangerdyz



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerdyz/pseuds/dangerdyz
Summary: It’s been a long fucking day.Between the Drac shootout at the diner and the fact that they’ve been driving for what feels like centuries, Ghoul doesn’t know how his brains haven’t fully melted out of his skull yet.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	two guys chilling in a shed no feet apart because they are gay

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to write fic, this is my first serious fic in a long time so akflsad  
> enjoy this one shot <3

It’s been a long fucking day.

Between the Drac shootout at the diner and the fact that they’ve been driving for what feels like centuries, Ghoul doesn’t know how his brains haven’t fully melted out of his skull yet. The adrenaline had finally worn off, but his anxiety still kept his skin alive and buzzing, keeping him unable to fall asleep like Jet had in the seat next to him. He digs his fingers into his jeans. Flexing, unflexing. 

“Ghoul.“ Poison practically spits out his name. “You good back there, or am I gonna have to stop?” He shoots Ghoul a glance in the rear view mirror, and Ghoul freezes. He knows he’s not meaning to be malicious, it’s just his nerves, but Poison is just so goddamn intimidating when he’s stressed. He stays silent for a moment, hearing Poison’s gloves clench against the steering wheel. 

“Are we gonna drive all night,” Ghoul starts, “or are we gonna stop and get some sleep?” He immediately feels stupid for asking, but Poison sighs gently. The car slows, pulling off to the side of the highway. Poison twists in his seat, eyebrows furrowed. 

“You see any place to stop around here, genius?“

Ghoul shifts in his seat, peeking out of the back window. Normally, he’d expect to see nothing for miles, typical of the Zones. It must be his lucky day. He points hesitantly, tapping the window as he does. “Yeah, actually. If you had eyes, you’d see it, too.” The corner of his lip twitches into an almost smile. 

There’s a small building in the distance, and if Ghoul had to guess, he’d say it was almost like a shed. But it was something. He just hoped that nobody else had claimed it first. Poison squints to see it, twists back around in his seat, and floors it towards the building. Kobra groans in protest to the sudden movement of the car, and he curls up further in his seat. 

Sometimes, Ghoul wonders why they let Poison drive when they’re roaring over the rough terrain on their way to the shed. Everyone else seems rather unphased, Kobra even looks bored and irritated in the front seat. Ghoul was almost convinced they were going to crash into the shed, but Poison whips the Trans Am to a screeching stop next to it. Ten points for dramatic, Ghoul supposes. 

“Everyone set?” Poison grins in the backseat mirror at Ghoul. Ghoul sighs.

Kobra and Jet had opted to stay in the Trans Am for the night. They were both too tired to get out and readjust, so Ghoul and Poison both unpacked their gear and got settled in the shed. Ghoul stretched himself out on his makeshift bed, hoping and praying to whatever deities existed out in the desert that there wouldn’t be any scorpions crawling around that night.

Poison lets the leather jacket slide off his shoulders, shuddering in relief at the cold night air touching his pale shoulders. He quiets for a moment, hearing only the sound of Ghoul’s breathing and the shed creaking in the wind. Ghoul doesn’t know what came over Poison, but he’s being quieter than usual, and he’s...crying? He props himself up on his elbows, watching him carefully to make sure his assumption is right. Poison sniffles, shoulders hunching over as he rests his head in his hands. Ghoul sits up fully, calloused hands gently brushing along his arm. 

“Hey...” He murmurs, gently brushing his lips along Poison’s shoulders. His skin is warm, and soft. Ghoul trails kisses along the curve of his shoulder and wraps his arm around Poison’s waist, pulling him as close as he can get him. “You’re alive. You’re okay. You’re safe.” Ghoul whispers, knowing that the reassurance is just as much for himself as it is for Poison. Poison slumps back against Ghoul’s chest, exhaling sharply as he does. Ghoul presses several more kisses along his shoulder and the nape of his neck. He wishes he could just take the feeling away from him; the feeling of the world crashing down around him. Poison shouldn’t have to feel that, too. 

Cold fingers find their way around Ghoul’s forearms, gripping tightly at the tanned and warm skin there, almost hard enough to leave bruises. Ghoul doesn’t mind. In response, he just pulls Poison closer to his warmth, practically trying to meld the two of them together into one big mass. They stay that way for quite a while, and Ghoul finds himself drifting off with his nose pressed against the back of Poison’s neck. The sound of him shifting wakes Ghoul with a start. 

“C’mere.“ Poison murmurs, twisting and turning his way around in his arms until they’re facing each other. Ghoul’s heart can’t help but clench at the way Poison is looking at him, expectant and tired. 

They don’t have pillows, but Poison doesn’t mind resting his head on Ghoul’s bicep. Ghoul just knows that he’s going to wake up in the middle of the night with a dead arm, and Poison always refuses to move once he’s settled. So, great. Ghoul sighs gently and gets settled too. He’s somewhat grateful for how stressful today was because the exhaustion of it all is setting in now and his body feels like it’s being pulled into the dirt underneath them. He reaches out to brush a strand of hair behind Poison’s ear, watching how slowly he’s drifting off into sleep. 

“I want you to know,” Ghoul begins. He isn’t sure where this sudden need to say something came from. “I care about you. I only stress so much because I’m so...” He trails off and drags his fingertips along Poison’s cheek. Poison stares up at him expectantly. “I’m so fucking scared of losing you, Poison. So scared.” Poison’s gaze softens, and he reaches up to press his fingers against the back of Ghoul’s neck. It’s a welcome and grounding pressure. Ghoul melts.

“You’re not gonna lose me, Ghoulie. You think I’d let those motherfuckers ghost me?” He should sound cocky, but he just sounds tired, Ghoul notes.

“Besides, you need to stop worrying about what might happen. You just gotta worry about what’s happening right now, yeah?“ He pressed firmly against Ghoul’s neck. “Just worry about sleeping. I’m fucking exhausted, and I don’t wanna deal with you babbling all night.“ 

Ghoul sighs and nods defeatedly. “You’re right.“ Those words seem to please Poison and they slump down together in their makeshift sleeping bag. Ghoul pulls their tattered, home stitched blanket over them and exhales deeply. They’re gonna be okay. He just has to remember that.

With the tiniest, raspiest voice in the world, Ghoul whispers. “Love you.“

Poison just nods and tucks his nose into the crook of his armpit. “Love you too.”


End file.
